


Siren's Gotta Eat

by pastelfauna



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, idk - Freeform, siren!len, there's like cunnilingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelfauna/pseuds/pastelfauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was one human Len couldn't really eat. Or could he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren's Gotta Eat

**Author's Note:**

> rip idk enjoy my short drabble sin

If there was one thing Len couldn't kill or eat, it was the human he visited often. Every other human he'd eat. Every other mermaid, claws would rip through for the gorgeous meat inside. But... it was this one human, with a song as beautiful as the winds itself, and with hair that reminded him of the sun, and eyes that seemed to take him home...

He'd often tried, often grabbed her ankle but he couldn't bring her under, tail flickering below him in his frustration and anger. Not directed to his human, of course, but to himself. This person shouldn't be eaten- or, at least, not in the way he'd thought.

"L-Len!" Rin squealed, a hand through her hair and the other hiding her face desperately.

He had coaxed her to sit on the edge of the dock, the moon high in the sky which gave them a sense of safety; of privacy. It was late, after all, what human (other than his precious Rin) would go to the docks and the beach late at night?

"Sh," He pulled away from her sex, a bit of an animalistic grin that bore a lot more teeth than needed flashed at the blonde. He peppered kisses to her thigh, tail continuing to lap in the water before his tongue, layered and pointed, ran up her and in between her folds. 

He smiled a little as she'd tensed, hips bucking against his mouth but soon, gently, she was pushed down. "Relax, Rin," Len mumbled, tongue entering her heat for just a second causing her to whine before pulling away.

While he'd never eat Rin, but he would eat her out. And as his claws ran smoothly down her leg, tearing skin and lapping up blood (much to Rin's immediate pleasure, who knew Len's human was so filthy?), he went back to her vagina and started to very gently nibble on her folds.

He'd eat her out instead.


End file.
